The human heart is known to have its own nervous system and its own natural tendency toward rhythm. For purposes of this invention, there are two primary aspects to this rhythm, the heartbeat rate, and the rate at which the heartbeat rate changes otherwise known as heart rate variability. Heartbeat rate is usually specified in absolute number of heartbeats occurring during a specified period. Heartbeat rate variability, otherwise know as heart rate variability is the change in heartbeat rate as occurs during a specified period. Henceforth, heartbeat rate variability will be referred to as heart rate variability.
While the heart has its own tendency toward rhythm, it is closely coupled to breathing. The relationship is such that as inhalation occurs, the heartbeat rate tends to increase and as exhalation occurs, the heartbeat rate tends to decrease. It is important to note that while the heartbeat rate and breathing rate influence each other, the relationship is a plesiochronous one, that is, they are independent rhythms that strongly influence but do not directly control each other.
It is generally recognized that heart rate variability is an indicator of physiological and emotional state, that is, irregular incoherent heart rate variability indicates a condition of physiological/psychological stress. Alternatively, a highly regular coherent heart rate variability is indicative of a condition of physiological/psychological harmony.
Accordingly, it is highly desirable to achieve and maintain a highly coherent heart rate variability as life circumstances permit. This having been said, with proper training and the application of the present invention, it is possible for a human subject to rapidly achieve the desired state of high coherence of heart rate variability and to reinforce that coherence on an ongoing basis.
The present invention takes advantage of the relationship between the breathing cycle and the natural heart rate variability cycle to bring heart rate variability to the desired state of coherence and the human subject to the resultant state of physiological and emotional harmony. It accomplishes this via synchronization of the heart rate variability cycle with the breathing cycle. More specifically, it accomplishes this by providing audible and visual cues of varying formats which provide the practitioner with an accurate representation of a timing reference signal to which the breathing cycle is consciously synchronized.